Winding Roads
by m-hugz
Summary: The story of what happens when the Gang returns to Rowell 15 yrs after Graduation.
1. There's no place like home!

  
** Hey, this is my first Fanfic so i would really like it if you could tell me what you think!**  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"   
  
  
"I have to see them again Max, I need to explain!"   
  
  
"We can't stay for long. We stalled them for a while, but we can't stay for more than a few weeks. Once everyone else meets us here, we have to go."   
  
  
"Okay."   
  
  
He kissed her lips softy and passionately, like they were still seventeen. As they hopped out of the car, Liz stared up at the weathered sign of the Crashdown Café. Memories come flooding back into her head from the last time she looked up at the sign in the moonlight, with tears in her eyes, knowing that it could be the last time she ever sees her home again. That was fifteen years ago.   
  
  
Max watched her inquisitively, knowing what she was thinking from the look on her face. Despite all they had been through since they were here last, he never loved her more than right now.   
  
  
They had been all over, trying to escape the FBI and Military who relentlessly were chasing them. The plan was that once Max and Liz returned to Roswell and found it safe, Michael, Kyle and Maria would meet them a week later, followed by Isabel, who was visiting Jesse in Boston. They would then decide where to go from there.   
  
  
Max squeezed Liz's hand to remind her that he was there, and they entered the Crashdown's glass doors.   
  
  
An elderly man looked up from behind the counter. His expressions were mixed in with a face full of worry and sadness. He noticed the couple standing in front of the doorway, and his mouth dropped open.   
  
  
"Liz?"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Zan, are you sure you have the right place? This town doesn't look too promising?"   
  
  
"Roswell, New Mexico. This is the place!"   
  
  
"We ran away just to end up in a dusty old desert town? The things I do for you ET!"   
  
  
"Charlie, shut up!"   
  
  
"I'm just saying, Mick and Lisa will be looking for you. They'll be worried."   
  
  
"They're hiding something from me."   
  
  
"Not as much as your hiding from them."   
  
  
"They can't ever know the truth about me. You shouldn't know the truth about me!"   
  
  
"Its not my fault I got shot! You didn't have to heal me Zan! I didn't make you do anything. I would have been perfectly happy dying surrounded by my own pool of blood!"   
  
  
"Not funny! Please, will you just help me? I need to know where I come from, why I have these powers. Please?"   
  
  
Zan looked down at her with dark, begging eyes. She always hated it when he did this. The first thing she wanted to say to his parents if they ever find them is "Why did you give him those ludicrous eyes? Do you know how much damage he does to your conscious when he gives you those looks?"   
  
  
He kissed her neck as bribery, followed by another look of pleading. Zan had this guilt thing down to an art.   
  
  
"Fine, if it really means that much to you. But remember, you owe me!"   
  
  
"I saved you life!"   
  
  
"I didn't ask you to!"   
  
  
"That's beside the point!"   
  
  
"It is not!"   
  
  
"We should probably find a place to stay for the night!"   
  
  
"Nice way to change the subject!"   
  
  
"Shut up!"   
  
  
"What about the Evan's? Aren't you going to go and see if they know anything about your parents?"   
  
  
"In the morning, its too late now."   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Liz woke to find an empty space where Max lay last night. The sheets were thrown down on top of the mattress, like a poor attempt at making a bed. Liz can still recall last night. The taste of the air, the look on her parents face when she showed them her powers. Their faces were a mix of confusion and horror, as if they were waiting to wake up from a bad dream. She remembered the way her father wouldn't let her go, the way he smelt her hair and couldn't stop staring at her. The looks they gave Max, full of blame and resent, but happiness all at the same time. Her fathered cried when they left for the Evan's house. Thinking that he would never get to see her again. Not wanting to loose his only child again. The Evan's were happy to see them again. They hugged Liz as if she was truly family. This made her wonder if her parents would ever hug Max the way that they hugged her.   
  
  
Liz's thoughts of last night were interrupted by a figure standing at the door.   
  
  
"Hey, your awake!"   
  
  
"Hi!"   
  
  
Max sat down on the bed and kissed her good morning. He stoked her hair out her eyes and kissed her again. Max could sense that she was worried.   
  
  
"They were just surprised, that's all. They still love you!"   
  
  
"They blame me for what I did to them. They hate me for what I've become. They hate that I'm different from them. I thought they would understand, but they don't!"   
  
  
"They don't hate you. They don't blame you for anything. They blame me for taking you away from them, for changing you, for putting you in danger, but they don't hate you!"   
  
  
"How do I know that?"   
  
  
"You just have to trust me."   
  
  
"With my life!"   
  
  
Max lent over and kissed her again, but longer this time. Despite the many years that they had been together, each kiss still felt like the first. So full of love and passion that every time they touched she felt as if she was going to explode.   
  
  
"There's pancakes in the kitchen as a welcome home present. Dad had to go to work and Mum went to the shops, so we have the house all to ourselves."   
  
  
"What did you have in mind?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Strange Clones

  
  
  
Zan and Charlie nocked on the door of an old house that was most probably once white, but now had that battered look about it. They waited for some time but there was no answer. They knocked again, but still there was no answer. Zan reached up to knock again, but Charlie stopped him.   
  
  
"If they didn't answer the first two times, what makes you think they'll answer this time? You knocking at their door won't suddenly bring them home!"   
  
  
"Charlie, I know what your saying but, I need this. I need to know what I am. They are the only people who I know have any link to my parents. Please?"   
  
  
"Zan, I get what your saying but that still doesn't change the fact that no-ones home! We can come back later, tonight even! Okay?"   
  
  
"Yeah, sure."   
  
  
Zan retreated to the car with a disappointed look on his face. Charlie knew how much this meant to him, but what could she do? She followed him back to the car, and stopped his hand as he was reaching for the handle. She kissed his lips, and right then, Zan knew what she was thinking.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Do you two know anything about this?" Phillip asked the couple sitting on the couch watching television.   
  
  
"Anything about what?"   
  
  
"This letter that was under the door when we got home? It says, 'He is here, looking for the truth. Please don't disappoint him.'"   
  
  
A confused Max reached up his hand for the note and read it. "Not a clue. What about Mum?"   
  
  
"She doesn't know anything about it either. It's strange, don't you think? Who is this "him" that the person who wrote it is talking about?"   
  
  
"If it's important, who ever wrote it will be back!"   
  
  
"Yeah, I guess. So, what are you two doing tonight?"   
  
  
"Nothing really. Why?"   
  
  
"Well, your mother and I had plans to go out tonight with some friends, but since you're here we should probably cancel."   
  
  
"No, not on account of us! I was thinking about going to the Crashdown anyway and having dinner with my parents."   
  
  
"Dad, Liz is right. Go, have fun. Don't do anything stupid!"   
  
  
"Are you sure? We can cancel, no hassle at all?"   
  
  
"You really don't want to go out do you?"   
  
  
"Wow, its good to have the kids home again!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Charlie remembered the moment like it was yesterday. She was working at her parent's restaurant and he was sitting by himself eating dinner. Zan was a loner. He had friends but preferred to keep to himself. Charlie could understand this. Two men walked in with stockings over their heads and held up Charlie as she was giving a customer their change. Her dad tried to stop them but a gun went off, and Charlie was lying on the floor with blood coming out of her chest. Zan ran over and healed her. Suddenly realising what he had done, he ran. From then on, her life had been less than normal.   
  
  
She looked across at the boy sitting on the other side of the table. He seemed so still, like he had no life. He was tall, with brown hair and dark eyes. He had a seriousness about him, a stern look that only she could make turn into a smile. Charlie often wondered who his parents were, and what they looked like. She hated seeing him hurt like this.   
  
  
"You okay?"   
  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, fine."   
  
  
"We can go if you want?"   
  
  
"No, its okay."   
  
  
"Zan?"   
  
  
"I'm fine, really! Did you call your parents?"   
  
  
"Don't change the subject!"   
  
  
"Well, did you?"   
  
  
"Yeah…"   
  
  
"And?"   
  
  
"I told them that was staying with a friend in Seattle for a few days. Mick and Lisa are looking for you."   
  
  
"They didn't care when I was there, so what's the point caring now?"   
  
  
"Zan!"   
  
  
"Sorry. Can we go, I'm not really in the mood for a stupid alien café?"   
  
  
"Sure."   
  
  
As they were walking out of the front door, Max and Liz walked in from the kitchen. Charlie turned around and noticed Max. He looked so much like Zan it wasn't funny. He noticed the girl who was holding his hand. She was gazing at Zan with a look of disbelief on her face. Her eyes met with Charlies and they held their gaze till Zan pulled on her arm as if to say hurry up. Who were those two?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pointless

  
  
  
"It was probably just your imagination!"   
  
  
"No, Max, It wasn't. He looked so much like you it was scary!"   
  
  
"Liz, come back to bed. We can figure it out in the morning!"   
  
  
Max lay in bed, watching Liz pace back and forth in front of the mirror.   
  
  
"What if it's another alien? You know, like another copy of you, like Zan and Rath?"   
  
  
"Zan was killed, we both know that!"   
  
  
"But, what if it's a trap?"   
  
  
"Liz…"   
  
  
"And who was that girl?"   
  
  
"Liz, I promise you we will find out who it was, okay? But for now just come back to bed! Please?"   
  
  
Liz walked over to the bed and slid under the blankets. Max put his arms around her and kissed her cheek.   
  
  
"Its hard enough with the government after us. What if this could expose us? What if they take you away?"   
  
  
"I promise that will never happen! Never!"   
  
  
Liz reached over and turned off the light, then kissed Max's hand.   
  
  
"I love you"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Zan, are you awake?"   
  
  
"Hmm…what?"   
  
  
"Zan?"   
  
  
Zan woke to find Charlie towering over him. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed and she was still in her clothes that she slept in. He was lying on his stomach clutching his pillow.   
  
  
"What time is it?"   
  
  
"Its just after 5."   
  
  
"As in am? Why are we awake?"   
  
  
"Its that girl from the café. And that man she was with. He looked so much like you Zan."   
  
  
"Go back to bed!"   
  
  
"But what if they're who you're looking for?"   
  
  
"Well I go and see then when its not 5am. How about 8 pm?"   
  
  
"To go and see them?"   
  
  
"No, to wake me up?"   
  
  
"Grr!"   
  
  
Charlie hit Zan over the head then sat on her bed and turned up the television as loud as possible. Zan rolled over onto his back and sighed.   
  
  
"Okay, we'll go and see them soon. But for now can you let me sleep? Please?"   
  
  
"Who ever heard of aliens that slept?" mumbled Charlie as she walked out of the motel room into the desert morning   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Liz was standing in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee when max walked up behind her and slide his arms around her waist.   
  
  
"Liz, I was wondering some thing last night…"   
  
  
"What?" She turned around to face him and saw that he was wearing a serious face.  
  
  
"What if we had a baby?"   
  
  
"Wh…what?"   
  
  
"I love you so much Liz, and I want everyone who we know, everyone who walks past us on the street to know…"   
  
  
"Max, its not that I don't want a child, its just the alien thing sort of makes it hard."   
  
  
"Look at Zan. He was completely human, and his parents were only half human. There's a 99% chance that if we did have a child they would be human…"   
  
  
"Max, you know I love you, but…it's too much of a risk. Plus, with us never actually being able to settle in one place, what kind of life would that be for a kid?"   
  
  
Max looked at her and immediately Liz felt guilty. He had this way of using his facial expressions to persuade you into doing things you wouldn't normally do. That was part of what made her fall in love with him in the first place, not to mention the fact that he risked exposing himself and Michael and Isabel to save her life.   
  
  
"Can I think about it?"   
  
  
"Definitely!"   
  
  
Max kissed her lips so softly, so sweetly, that she would have done almost anything to make it last.   
  
  
"That's cheating!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Hey Dad!"   
  
  
"Oh, Liz. What are you doing here?"   
  
  
"I came to take you out to lunch!"   
  
  
"Oh, well I'm sort of busy." Jeff Parker was moving around behind the counter of the Crashdown, trying to avoid eye contact with his once daughter, now stranger.   
  
  
"Please? You can always find someone else to mind the café for an hour can't you?"   
  
  
"What about us?" Liz turned around to see two familiar faces.   
  
  
"Maria! Michael!"   
  
  
"Listen Liz, I'm really busy right now. How about tomorrow?"   
  
  
"Perfect. I'll be around at twelve!"   
  
  
Liz turned to the couple behind her. Michael had finally got his hair cut when they went to LA around the 8th year that they had been on the run. Maria had had her hair changed so many times that Liz was surprised she still had any. They got married a year after her and Max, in a beautiful church on the coast of Miami. Liz looked at their faces now and could tell that they were weary from travelling all night from Chicago. It was good to see their faces again. Roswell was starting to feel like home again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Entire endless story

  
  
  
"Hey! How was lunch with your Dad?"   
  
  
"Um, do you really want to know?"   
  
  
"It couldn't of been that bad!"   
  
  
"Yeah, well. You obviously expected it to go a lot better!"   
  
  
Liz stormed out of the room and into their bedroom. She lay on the bed and huffed a sigh of relief.   
  
  
"Liz…"   
  
  
"Can I just be alone right now? Please?"   
  
  
"Sure."   
  
  
Liz rolled over onto her back and remembered the incidents of the previous hour. She couldn't believe that her father could say those things about someone she loved more than anything in the world. She rolled over onto her side and cried herself to sleep.   
  
  
Max was in the kitchen when she woke. She walked up to him, and he held her in his arms, not saying anything, but knowing what she wanted to say.   
  
  
"He treated me like I was just another stranger, passing through town. He was so mean Max." She started to cry in his arms. "I thought he would be happy to see me again, but instead he just ignored me. He's not my father anymore, is he?"   
  
  
Max kissed her forehead and squeezed her tightly. She wasn't sure if that was his answer, but she didn't really care at that moment.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Zan walked up to the front door of the same house from before. It felt stranger this time. Zan knocked on the door and waited. He was prepared for rejection, for no one to be home, but he wasn't prepared for someone to answer the door.   
  
  
The boy standing in front of Phillip Evans looked so much like Max. He had his eyes, and his dark hair. But the look he was giving was definitely from someone else, someone familiar.   
  
  
"Zan?"   
  
  
"Are you Phillip Evans?"   
  
  
"Yes…Zan?"   
  
  
"Yeah."   
  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
  
"Looking for you. Are you my father?"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"The adoption agency's records said that you signed the forms when you left me there fifteen years ago."   
  
  
"I did sign the forms, but I'm not your father."   
  
  
"Do you know my parents?"   
  
  
Phillip thought hard to himself. If he told the boy about Max and Tess, it would change his life forever. Max had wanted him to have a normal human life, not one running from the government, trying to protect a secret.   
  
  
"I did know them, yes."   
  
  
"Did? So you don't know where they are now?"   
  
  
Phillip's bottom lip quivered. What he was about to say was for the best. It would break his heart, but it's for the best.   
  
  
"Zan, you parents died in a car crash just after you were born."  
  
  
Zan gulped back a tear.   
  
  
"Th…thank you."   
  
  
He turned away and stumbled down the front path of the house. He couldn't believe that after all he had been through in his life, all the miles he had come, just to find out that his parents no longer existed. Charlie was sitting on the bonnet of the car. She could see his expression and knew that the worse possibility had come true. She wrapped her arms around him and stroked his hair as he wept on her shoulder.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Mr Parker, can I talk to you for a minute?"   
  
  
Max never thought he could hate the man that stood behind the counter of the Crashdown so much.   
  
  
"Sure, lets go into the back."   
  
  
When they were in the back and Max checked that no one else was around, he turned to the man standing on the opposite side of the room and glared into his eyes.   
  
  
"How could you do that to Liz? She's you daughter, and yet you treat her like a complete stranger."   
  
  
"She used to be my daughter, until you crashed onto this God damn forsaken planet and came into her life. Now I have no daughter! You took the one thing that meant most to me in this world! You took it and now she's completely different! I blame YOU! You should have stayed on your own planet you freak!   
  
  
"Do you think I chose to crash here? Do you think that I chose to be hatched out of a pod chamber? Do you think I had ANY choice in who I am? She would be dead if I stayed on my own planet!" With this Max turned around and stormed out of the café. He wasn't sure if he felt relieved or angry for Liz.   
  
  
Jeff Parker turned around and collapsed onto the stairs. Dead?   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Its all over, we can go back home now."   
  
  
"Zan…"   
  
  
"No, please, just don't!"   
  
  
"But what about that couple I saw? Maybe they know something!"   
  
  
"They're dead Charlie! Dead! Don't you get it? They no longer exist!"   
  
  
"No. Zan, I'm telling you, the answers are here, the answers to who you are, they're in this stupid town!"   
  
  
"Charlie…"   
  
  
"Zan, what's happened to you? You are the most stubborn person I know, you never give in this easily! I promise you we'll find something! Go back and ask that old man about who they were!"   
  
  
"What if he doesn't know anything? What if he didn't know that they were different? I don't think I could handle finding out that someone I once knew wasn't that person after all, that the one I thought I knew was completely different, with a very large secret! I can't do that Charlie!"   
  
  
"Will you just give it a week? If we find nothing after a week, then we can go back home. Please Zan? I can feel something here. Something that wants us to find it!"   
  
  
"Fine, a week. But then we're gone!"   
  
  
She kissed his forehead and her hand fell in his. They walked down the street and entered the café that started this entire endless story.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Just Breath

  
  
  
"Phillip, they have a right to know. You should tell them!"   
  
  
"I know, but I just can't! Max gave up Zan because he wanted him to have a normal life. If he knows the truth about Max, it would turn his world upside down, like it did with us. Max is happy knowing that where ever Zan is, he's safe, away from all this alien nonsense."   
  
  
"And if he comes back? Max is going to find out, we both know that!"   
  
  
"They're leaving in two weeks, plus Zan seemed so upset, I doubt that he'll come back."   
  
  
Max waked in through the back door with Michael, Maria and Liz in pursuit. He saw the strain on his mothers face and looked concerned.   
  
  
"What's going on? Is everything all right?"   
  
  
"Yeah, fine. We were just arguing about what to have for dinner. Any thoughts?"   
  
  
"Sorry. We all decided to go out for Chinese. Looks like you'll have to keep arguing."   
  
  
"Max, when did u say your sister was arriving?"   
  
  
"Um, not sure. Sometime next week. She wasn't very specific on the details."   
  
  
"Oh, okay then."   
  
  
"Mum, I'm sure she'll call. Any way, we have to go." Max lent over to kiss his mums cheek. "We'll bring you something home just in case you're still in conflict when we get back."   
  
  
"Thanks honey!"   
  
  
Max turned around and joined the other three walking out the door.   
  
  
"Phillip, I can't lie to my son!"   
  
  
"He's not your son! He's not even from this planet Diane!"   
  
  
"He was raised our son, he will always be our son! Max never asked to be who he is, but don't you think he's trying?" She turned around and sat down at the table trying to calm herself. "Phillip, don't you think there's a reason why after all this time Zan came looking for them? Maybe something happened to him, something he can't explain but they can?"   
  
  
"Diane, I understand what your saying, I do, but we cant tell them. It could spark something that could have the FBI here in Roswell in no time. They're barely safe as it is now. Please, just trust me on this one?"   
  
  
She stood up and walked out of the kitchen into their lounge room, saying nothing more. Phillip knew what she was feeling. He felt it to, yet his gut felt that this was the right thing to do.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Max sat across from Liz, who was sitting next to Maria with Michael across from her. Underneath the table was Liz's foot, rubbing the inside of Max's thigh. Michael looked up from his dinner and saw the cheeky looks on their faces.   
  
  
"Can you two stop? A) It's a public place, and B) Its been fifteen year, give it a rest already!"   
  
  
"Just because you and Maria…"   
  
  
"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Maxwell! And Liz please, for the love of all that holy and good, save it for the bedroom?"   
  
  
"Michael, let them have their fun. If they want to act immature and get us kicked out then fine, its their choice!"   
  
  
"I can't believe your taking their side?"   
  
  
"Um, I think she was actually making a mockery of us!"   
  
  
"She's exactly right Spaceboy, I wasn't taking their side! What's gotten into you anyway?"   
  
  
"Nothing. I don't feel so good. I think I'm just gonna go back to the motel. Thanks guys. I'll see you tomorrow or something."   
  
  
Michael stood up and left the restaurant with Maria staring after him.   
  
  
"Maria, go!"   
  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
  
"Its what you always do, what should change now?"   
  
  
"Thanks! I'll see you later!"   
  
  
Maria literally jumped up and ran after grabbing her bag. When she reached outside, Michael was already a fair way down the street. Maria was about to run after him but her feet wouldn't move. She looked across the road to see a couple sitting on a park bench with their backs to her. The boys back looked strangely familiar. She turned her head back to the restaurant to make sure she was not seeing things and saw that Max and Liz were still being immature at the same table they were left at. She rotated her head back to the park to see the couple walking away holding hands. Maria was trying to put the puzzle together when she heard a decipherable voice behind her.   
  
  
"Aren't you supposed to be following me, instead of standing here?"   
  
  
"What? Michael! Um yeah, sorry, wait, what? Following you?"   
  
  
"Maria, we've been married for over a decade, I know you! You always come after me. To this day I'm still not quite sure why, but its what you do! So I'm going to start walking again, and I expect you to come running!"   
  
  
"Yeah, what ever Spaceboy!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Max and Liz walked into their bedroom and Max sat on the bed, motioning for Liz to come over. She walked over and stood between his legs as he kissed her lips softly.   
  
  
"Sorry about Michael before. You know how he gets sometimes. I think its partly because we're back here and there are some bad memories for him."   
  
  
"Max, you shouldn't have to apologise for him. We've lived with him for what seems like a million years, I know how he is!"   
  
  
"Sorry, habit! You talk about the million years as if they were a bad thing!"   
  
  
"Not all were bad!"   
  
  
Liz lent over and her lips met his. She could feel his hands on her back, teasing her skin with his soft touch. Max slid back on the bed and pulled Liz on top of him.   
  
  
"You always had away of making my room feel so, beautiful!"   
  
  
"Are you trying to get laid by sweet talking me Mr Evans?"   
  
  
"Maybe!"   
  
  
"You were always the charmer!"   
  
  
With this Max rolled on top of her and started undoing her shirt.   
  
  
Liz giggled as Max kissed her neck. They both knew they had to be quiet, but neither wanted to.   
  
  
Max woke in the morning and looked at the blanket which was barely covering him. He rolled over to find Liz asleep, wrapped in the blanket that he so little of. He tried to pull some out of her clutches with out disturbing her rest, but failed. He watched the sunlight from the window on her skin as she stirred.   
  
  
"Morning!"   
  
  
"Hmm…morning!"   
  
  
Max lent over Liz and gave her a kiss on her forehead, whilst grabbing a corner of the blanket. As he rolled onto his back, he lightly pulled half the blanket away from the body next to him. Liz rolled over and rested her head on his chest.   
  
  
"You know, if you wanted some blanket, all you had to do was ask!"   
  
  
"But you looked so peaceful sleeping. I didn't want to wake you."   
  
  
"Too late!"   
  
  
"Yeah. What are you doing today?"   
  
  
"Um, hanging out with Maria. Why?"   
  
  
"Are you free for a late lunch?"   
  
  
"What? What are you planning?"   
  
  
"It's a surprise! Just be ready at two!"   
  
  
"Where are we going?"   
  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know!?"   
  
  
Max hopped out bed and walked into the living room. Liz lay on her back smiling and wondering what he was up to.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Wanna go for a drive?"   
  
  
"Where to?"   
  
  
Zan and Charlie sat on the same table as last night in the park. Zan studied the way that she took in the world around her. He didn't understand why she was here. Why she would want to associate herself with someone like him, let alone date. Back home, they were never officially going out, but they both knew that deep down inside its what they wanted, to be wrapped in each other with nothing else in the world. But Zan wouldn't allow it. Every time he would let himself slip, every time he kissed her out of pure lust, thoughts came rushing into his head. Thoughts of what would happen to her if they pursued this, if they gave into angst, if they gave into love. Zan loved her. He had never told Charlie this to her face, but she knew it, and she loved him in return. He's thoughts came crashing down as a familiar voice pulled him out of his own world, and back into reality.   
  
  
"Zan?"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"Where to?"   
  
  
"Oh right, sorry. Don't really know. Just thinking that maybe there's something in the desert worth seeing! Besides, its not like there's really anything to do in town."   
  
  
Zan had to refrain himself from reaching over and kissing her lips, like many other moments before. Even when she was at her worst, to Zan, she was beautiful. Not just her appearance, but her mind, her heart, her soul was beautiful.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Circles

  
  
  
"Maria, I need to tell you something?"   
  
  
As Liz said this, a look of concern crossed Maria's face. They were outside the Crashdown having coffee, remembering their past lives in Roswell when Liz decided that now was the time to tell her. With a nervous look, Maria sat upright intent to listen.   
  
  
"Sure, shoot!"   
  
  
"Max asked me something the other day and I don't know how to feel about it. I told him I would think about it but I cant make up my mind, and if I don't give him an answer soon, I'm afraid of how he'll take it. I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't truly know how I feel about it. I need your help Maria, please? I just want to get it off my mind, but I don't know how since I cant make a decision and…"   
  
  
"Hey, hold on a minute! A decision about what? Sweetie what in the hell are you talking about?"   
  
  
"Max wants, he…he wants to have a baby!"   
  
  
"What? He wants to have a baby? Wow!"   
  
  
"I'm not sure Maria. What about the alien factor?"   
  
  
"What about it? Zan turned out to be human, and both his parents were half-and-half. Your fully human Liz!"   
  
  
"But I have these powers Maria! What if there's something about me, something that could affect my child if I say yes? Maria, I'm afraid that something could happen to me, or the child, and the Max would feel responsible."   
  
  
"Liz, you don't have to say yes. Max loves you, he'll understand! If all else fails, tell him your broken!"   
  
  
"Broken?"   
  
  
"Believe me, if Michael ever wanted kids, that's what I would say!"   
  
  
"But what if he doesn't Maria? We all expect Max to be the one who understands all the time. The one who, no matter what, always wants what's best for us. He gives up so much to make me happy, now it's his turn to be happy, and I'm afraid of it! Am I a bad person?"   
  
  
"Liz…honey…you could never be a bad person! No one is forcing you to do this. If you have a child, it has to be something you both want. But believe me, if you did have a kid, he would be the sweetest, kindest, eccentric and probably the most broodish person in the world."   
  
  
A smile crept upon Liz's face but was wiped away by more thoughts of worry.   
  
  
"Imagine how our kid would be if Michael and I had one? That would be terror! One immature, temperamental alien is enough! So what time is Max coming to sweep you off your feet to a place of mystery, whilst you leave your best friend, practically sister, sitting here in the stuff old desert town that was once home?"   
  
  
"Pretty much now!"   
  
  
Max walked up behind Maria and kissed Liz before taking a seat. He watched the way the light hit her, she seemed to gleam. After all the years of never settling down, never being in one place long enough to gather anyone's name, never being able to promise her that they'll see the same place in a week, never having a real life, she still loved him, and that meant more to him than anything!   
  
  
"Ready to go?"   
  
  
"Where are you taking her? Just in case we need to call the police at some stage?"   
  
  
"Sorry, not going to work."   
  
  
"You can't say I didn't try! Is Michael at the motel?"   
  
  
"Yeah I think. I haven't seen him all morning!"   
  
  
"Thanks. I'll see you tonight! And I'm expecting details!"   
  
  
"Bye!"   
  
  
Max lent over and kissed Liz's lips again. It took her by surprise, but as soon as she realised what was happening, she kissed back.   
  
  
"What was that for?"   
  
  
"It's a secret!"   
  
  
"Your going to do this all afternoon aren't you?"   
  
  
"You'll just have to wait and see!"   
  
  
With this Max grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the chair and over to his car. She looked at him and knew that she couldn't stand breaking his heart, but they just didn't want the same things.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlie couldn't stop staring at him. Even the wonderfully dense desert surrounding didn't fascinate her the way he did. In her eyes he was the perfect specimen, disregarding his unspeakable powers of course. He had this amazing way of making her feel like she was the only one alive, and everyone else was waiting to be pulled out from the depths below. It may be because he saved her life, or maybe they were just meant to be together, but when she was with Zan, her sense seemed so alive, she could almost hear what he was thinking, feel what he was feeling. Only he wouldn't let himself been seen. He hid behind his diverse secret, the only thing that made him unique from the drones of sheep in the world and he had to hide, using it as a shield from what he really wanted. She hated him for this, but still loved him just as much.   
  
  
They drove for what seemed such a short period of time, when in fact it was over two hours. They pulled up at a large rock formation, with the vast desert intruding all around them. They walked down into the nadir of shadow that surrounded the huge moulds, and Zan reached out and grasped her hand. They walked, not saying a word, but enjoying the desert sun, and feeling the sand between their toes.   
  
  
Zan didn't care about his parents or where he came from, he was just enjoying the moment, not realising that he was inching closer and closer to Charlie. Without thinking, his lips touched hers, his arms wrapped around her body and time was still.   
  
  
When he realised what he had done, he broke the connection and took a step backwards. Stunned he stared at her then ran. She wanted to chase after him, but her legs wouldn't work. Charlie was still caught up in the perfect moment that ended so suddenly. When she finally could move, she looked up to find that Zan was nowhere to be seen. 

*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, a little bit further…"   
  
  
"Where are we?"   
  
  
"Okay, and, open your eyes!"   
  
  
Liz opened her eyes to find they were on top of a hill, surrounded by a field full of wild flowers, with a distant sunset gazing through the clouds. The sight took her breath away. She turned around to face Max, and kissed his cheek.   
  
  
"I was going to take you here after graduation, but I never got the chance!"   
  
  
"It's so beautiful! You're so beautiful!"   
  
  
She kissed his lips, embracing their every touch, not wanting to let go. Max led her down the hill into the distance where a blanket and picnic basket were assembled. 

*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
Charlie walked around the rocks, weaving in and out of the crevices, until she came to a clear path leading through them. As she walked, she noticed a shadow next to a large rock. It was Zan, sitting, leaning against his legs and staring out into the view of the desert sunset. She stood less than two meters away, trying to decide whether to to talk to him or to leave. As she turned to walk away, he stoped her.   
  
  
"Please don't go?"   
  
  
She turned to see him looking at her with wide eyes. Curse that damn look!   
  
  
"Please Charlie? Will you just stay here with me?"   
  
  
She walked over and sat beside him, unsure of what was happening, of what she did wrong. Moments passed before anyone spoke. Zan was the first.   
  
  
"I'm sorry!"   
  
  
It spoke without looking at her; instead he continued gazing at the sunset.   
  
  
"I know."   
  
  
"I didn't mean to do that"   
  
  
"Kiss me or run away after you kissed me?"   
  
  
She spoke with anger in her voice, he sensed it but replied anyway.   
  
  
"Both…"   
  
  
Charlie turned her head away from Zan's view. Fighting back a tear she sighed to herself, hating him for being so honest.   
  
  
"I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't even know what happened. One minute we were walking, the next I was kissing you and I…I'm sorry."   
  
  
"Can we go now?"   
  
  
"Sure" 

*****

  
  
  
"Hmm…this is fun!"   
  
  
Max laid on his stomach, leaning over Liz who was on her back, the basket now empty sat beside them. He leaned in and kissed her lips. She kissed back and before they knew it they were entangled in each other. Nothing could disturb them until the ringing of a phone brought them back to reality. Max reached over and took his phone out of his jacket pocket.   
  
  
"Hello?"   
  
  
"Hey Max!"   
  
  
"Hey Is."   
  
  
"Just wanted to let you know that Kyle and I are at home now."   
  
  
"Okay, thanks. When did you get in?"   
  
  
"About an hour ago. Listen, I have to go. Mum wants to know what time you'll be back for dinner?"   
  
  
"Tell her probably not before two hours."   
  
  
"Okay, bye!"   
  
  
"Yeah, bye!"   
  
  
He rolled onto his back and reached for Liz's hand. He looked at her and sighed.   
  
  
"Time to go right?"   
  
  
"Sorry! Isabel and Kyle are at Mum and Dads, so we should probably leave!"   
  
  
"Yeah, sure…"   
  
  
Liz stood up and started packing up the picnic. Max grabbed her and pulled her down back on top of him.   
  
  
"They can always wait!" 

*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
"Can I ask you two something?"   
  
  
"Um, sure! What's up?"   
  
  
Jeff Parker stood at the end of a booth at the Crash Down, talking to Maria and Michael. He pulled over a chair and sat down, a look of concern crossed his face.   
  
  
"It's about Max and Liz."   
  
  
"Maybe you should talk to them about this!"   
  
  
"No, I, I can't! Please, I need your help with this whole 'alien' thing?"   
  
  
"Maybe I should go!"   
  
  
"No Michael, sorry, I didn't mean to…please stay? I just, I need to know something!"   
  
  
Guilt crossed Maria's face. She knew what he was going to ask, yet wished she was wrong.   
  
  
"Did Max really bring Liz back to life? Did he really save her, or was that something he just said?" She looked down, not wanting to say anything but she couldn't control herself.   
  
  
"Yes. And heaps of times since he's healed her. Didn't you read the diary?"   
  
  
"Yes but, I, I thought she was exaggerating! All of that stuff was real?"   
  
  
He looked at Michael. Nervously looking around for something to save him, his pocket started to vibrate. After a few "yeah's" and "okay's", he stood up and got his jacket.   
  
  
"We have to go!"   
  
  
"What's happened?"   
  
  
"I'll explain later, but we have to go, now!"   
  
  
Maria grabbed her coat and rushed outside with Michael. After they reached the corner he pulled on her arm to slow her down. She turned around at looked at him, confused as to what they were doing.   
  
  
"Why are we stopping? What about the emergency?"   
  
  
"Yeah, that was just Isabel ringing to say she's at the Evans's now. I just wanted to get out of there! It was starting to become awkward!"   
  
  
"You aliens are the strangest people!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
  
  
  
Liz was stretched across the passenger seat next to Max. She was staring into the distance, when she saw a couple, walking towards a car. It was the same couple from the Crash Down. She quickly jolted upright and startled Max.   
  
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
  
"Its them!"   
  
  
"Them who?"   
  
  
"The couple I told you about, the boy who looks like you! Its them!"   
  
  
"Where?"   
  
  
Liz pointed to the two standing next to a car in the distance, but Max had other things on his mind.   
  
  
"Is it just me, or is that car following us?"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"The black one behind us, its been stalking us for at least and hour!"   
  
  
"That's an FBI car! Look at the number plate and the tinted windows! It's the same as the one from Michigan. Go, quick, try and loose them! Max?"   
  
  
"It's okay, it's okay! Stay calm, and hold on!"   
  
  
He turned the steering wheel and the car did a 180-degree turn onto the side of the road, he sped up trying to loose them in the dust from the wheels, but they kept coming. The chase went on for over ten minutes, before Max swerved off the road to avoid a parked red Holden, but the stalking car was not so lucky. It smashed into the back of the Holden with massive force and was propelled into the sky, before landing upside down. Glass was smashed everywhere, and there was no way the passengers could have survived.   
  
  
Liz hid behind Max, watching and waiting for something more to happen. He held her in his arms, shielding her from the sight of defeated enemies. Her breathing was heavy and she was shaking. Max held her out so he could look at her. Her hair was blowing into her face, but he could tell the expression in her eyes. She was frail and in shock. The sound of sirens in the distance were becoming louder and louder. He knew they couldn't be around when the police came, but he didn't want to move Liz in case she broke. He held her again, but tighter this time.   
  
  
"Lets go home!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Saga continues

  
  
  
"Oh my god? Are you two alright?"   
  
  
"Yeah Mum, we're fine!"   
  
  
Max and Liz walked into the Living room where everyone was standing. They all turned around to see two very warn out lovers, tired and depressed.   
  
  
"Liz! Are you okay, you look like someone's been throwing you around?"   
  
  
"Maria, I'm fine."   
  
  
"What happened with you two?"   
  
  
"Compassionate as always Michael!"   
  
  
"Shut up Maria!"   
  
  
"We were being followed."   
  
  
Max sat onto the couch, let out a sigh of relief and put his hand underneath his head to support it. He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to recall the events of earlier. Everyone sat down intent to listen, concerned and in question.   
  
  
"By who?"   
  
  
"FBI!"   
  
  
"Are you're sure? How did they find you?"   
  
  
"My guess is they followed Isabel and Kyle to Arizona and guessed where they were heading from there.'   
  
  
"So what, now its my fault?"   
  
  
"Isabel, I never said that!"   
  
  
"Are you sure it was the FBI?"   
  
  
"Positive, they had the car, the suits, the glasses, and they were also trying to run us off the road, so yeah, pretty sure!!"   
  
  
Max looked over at Liz. She was still shaken from the incident, but she was standing strong, trying not to break down and cry.   
  
  
"The best thing to do is just stay on your guard, and don't go anywhere alone for now, not until we now how many there are!"   
  
  
He could see that they wanted more information, but was too exhausted. He stood up and took Liz's hand, and led her down the hall into his room.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Something's not right!"   
  
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
  
Charlie sat on her bed, with her head in a magazine, whilst Zan paced the floor.   
  
  
"The way he acted. He was hiding something. He knows about my parents!"   
  
  
"Who?"   
  
  
"Phillip Evans!"   
  
  
"He said your parents are dead!"   
  
  
"No, he was lying. They couldn't be dead!"   
  
  
"Zan…"   
  
  
Tears were rolling down his cheeks. He was getting so worked up over this. Charlie stood up and walked over to the now shaking Zan. She held him tight, feeling guilty for not being able to do anything.   
  
  
She looked him in the eyes and felt his pain. This was one of those moments where all she wanted to do was kiss his pain away, but she knew she couldn't. He wouldn't let her. That was what she loved about him; he would do anything to protect her, even if it meant he had to give her up. It was also what her so angry with him. Always trying to do what's right, but not realising that she felt the same about him as he did about her. It was love.   
  
  
"Soon…" she whispered in his ear, "I promise you, we'll find them soon!"   
  
  
She felt him grip her tighter at the sound of her words.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Are you okay?"   
  
  
She rolled over to face him, knowing that he could comfort her. She didn't want to talk about it, and he understood. There was so much going on since they returned to Roswell, and he wondered how long until she would finally break, finally realise how much he had screwed up her life. She rested her head on his chest, holding on tightly to his shirt, taking all of him in. Liz never felt safer than when she was in his arms, melting into him.   
  
  
She let out a sigh of relief. Realising how it sounded, she was preparing for his questions.   
  
  
"Liz?"   
  
  
"I'm fine. I'm just tired!"   
  
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
  
"I'm fine, stop worrying!"   
  
  
"I just want to make sure you're alright!"   
  
  
"I know, and I appreciate it, but I'm fine, really!"   
  
  
He kissed her forehead and let her sent intoxicate him. She had power over him that no one could ever imagine. He wasn't sure how she did it, but she did.   
  
  
He felt her move on top of him, her hands sneaking under his shirt. Her touch was so familiar, so electrifying, it awoke every cell in his body. Her hands running along his chest were soft and small, and cold. She looked for the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. It landed somewhere on the floor beside the bed. Her lips were now on his, never wanting to let go. He pulled her top over her head, only breaking their kiss for a fraction of a second.   
  
  
Her hands now went down to his pants, trying to unbutton them proved harder than she anticipated. He took over the job, so she could focus on her lips against his. In a matter of seconds, he was lying on top of her, swept up in the beauty that is Liz. He pulled the blanket over them, so none of their entwined bodies could be seen.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Dreaming

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her eyes were closed as she lay next to him, resting her head on his chest. The solace she emitted surrounded him. The light shinning through the window made iridescent colours in her hair. She looked so intrinsic lying next to him. He felt her stirring next to him, waking up like sleeping beauty.  
  
  
"Morning" he said with a soft whisper, as if not to wake the inanimate world surrounding them.  
  
  
She propped herself up onto his chest, her hair draping down to the left of her face. She intrigued him, the way that no matter what, he was entranced in her. She kissed him gently on the lips. He could feel himself lapsing into her, and it was the finest feeling he had ever had. Nothing could ever keep him apart from her, except the knock on the door that startled them both.  
  
  
"Anyone awake in there?" Said the voice from the other side of the door.  
  
  
Liz let out a groan and pulled the blankets over her head, hiding from the outside world. This made Max smile incessantly and she rubbed circles on his bare chest with her finger.  
  
  
"Yeah mum, we're awake!" He was trying to fight back the urge of laughing as Liz was tickling his skin with her gentle touch.  
  
  
"Breakfast is ready if you two are hungry!"  
  
  
"Thanks!" He pulled the covers off her head and laughed. She reminded him of when they were younger, making out in her room. Every time she thought she heard her father coming, she would immediately sit up and pretend she was studying, motioning for him to climb out her window onto the balcony where he couldn't be seen.  
  
  
He held the back of her neck and pulled her lips closer to his. Just as they were about to melt into each other's souls again, he whispered into her ear.  
  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
  
The word made her pulse speed up. She was hungry, but not for food. She was hungry for Max!  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Zan!" He rolled over onto his stomach and squeezed his pillow tighter.   
  
  
"Zan! ZAN!"  
  
  
"What? What is it?" A lazy yawn escaped his mouth, his eyes still closed; trying to hold onto what little sleep he had left.  
  
  
"I'm doing it today!"  
  
  
"What? What are you talking about?"  
  
  
"I'm going to the Evan's, I'm going to find out all about your parents, no matter what!" Her voice was forceful and ire.  
  
  
He was awake now. Sitting up against his pillow he rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up.  
  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
  
"I'm going to find out about your parents." This time it was more benevolent. She felt she owed him at least this. Her plan was to put an end to all his melancholy, and to find out what happened to the two people who brought him into this world.   
  
  
"I'm going with you!"  
  
  


*****

  
  
  
_They were all around her, surrounding her, eating up every ounce of air that she had. She wanted to scream, but the sound wouldn't come out. The pain was coming from the lesions that she obtained as an implication from the crash.   
  
  
They were holding her down, torturing her with every move. She continued to scream, though nothing could help her now. His laugh was evil, and the way he said her name was worse. His voice was desolate, as if his psyche no longer lived in him. He repeated her name, as if to torment her some more.   
  
  
"Liz"   
  
  
_ "Liz? Liz, wake up!"   
  
  
He heard sounds coming from the bedroom and came in to see if everything was all right. She was throwing her head from side to side, a death grip on her pillow and mattress. Max was no leaning over her, shaking her gently on the shoulders.   
  
  
"Liz?"   
  
  
She was becoming calmer, as if waking from a trance.   
  
  
"Liz, come back to me!"   
  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, as all her memories came back to her of where she was. Max's bedroom, Roswell, New Mexico.   
  
  
"Max?" Her voice was terrified and bleak. She started to shake as Max took her in his arms and brushed his hand through her hair, trying to sooth her.   
  
  
"Shh, it's okay. Your safe now!"   
  
  
She clung on tightly, never wanting to let go. Liz was so tired that she skipped breakfast and went back to sleep, which proved to be a big mistake. Her dream was so vivid and real, she could still feel their grip on her hand and they threw her in the room.   
  
  
Liz inched up closer to his chest, too afraid to let go. He lent back against the pillows, stoking her hair. He didn't want to know what had made her so scared, he didn't care. He just wanted her to feel safe again.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Hey honey!"   
  
  
"Maria, hey!"   
  
  
Liz sat in the kitchen, clinging to her cup of tea, still shaken from the dream.   
  
  
"What do you say, while the aliens are out trying to find little men in dark suits and glasses, we have some fun?"   
  
  
"I don't know. I don't really feel up to doing anything today. Sorry."   
  
  
"Lizzie, Max told me about your dream. Believe me, this will make you feel so much better!"   
  
  
She reluctantly gave in, knowing that no force could stop Maria from dragging her along. "Where are we going?"   
  
  
"Shopping!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Well, that was a waist of time!"   
  
  
"Shut up Michael!"   
  
  
"What? All I'm saying is that walking around town for half the morning is not going to bring the FBI out! They're sneaky little bastards Maxwell, and they'll attack you when you least expect it!"   
  
  
He sat down and put his head in his hands. Worry was filling him all over. When Liz told him about her dream, he understood why she was so scared. It was the white room all over again, except she only had to face it in her dreams. Another thought crossed his mind. What if it was a premonition? She hadn't had one for over a year, and it was a dream, but maybe her dreams were trying to tell her something?   
  
  
"Where's Liz and Maria?"   
  
  
"They're not here?" His voice was halfway between tired and panicked. Isabel walked over to a note left on the kitchen counter and read it aloud.   
  
  
"Have taken Liz shopping to cheer her up. Will be home at about 3pm. Love Maria. Oh, look. She even drew love hearts all over the page! Michael, was she dropped on her head as a child?"   
  
  
"God I hope so!"   
  
  
A knock on the door brought them back to reality, and Isabel went to answer it. She opened the door and was completely taken by surprise.   
  
  
"MAX!!!!"   
  
  
Her scream was loud. It echoed through the whole house. Both Max and Michael ran to the door, thinking something had happened to her.   
  
  
"Isabel? What happened?"   
  
  
They all went breathless as they saw who was standing at the door.   
  
  
"Excuse me, but are you Max Evans?"   
  
  
He was in such shock that all he could do was nod his head and stare at the person in front of him.   
  
  
"I'm Zan, your son!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Maria woke with a giant headache. She looked around, trying to remember what had happened. The car was a wreck. The dashboard broken, as well as the windshield. She looked over at where her best friend was sitting. Panic overcame her as she realise Liz wasn't there. The passenger door was open, her bag was lying under the seat where she left it, and a shoe was on the ground outside the door. Maria noticed a patch of Liz's shirt, which looked like it had been torn off whilst in a struggle. This was not good.   
  
  
"Liz……..?"  
  
  
She closed her eyes as unconsciousness took a hold of her again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Reality Setting In

  
  
  
** Hey, thanks for your reviews! I'm glad you like it. If there's any suggestions that could help make it better they would be greatly appreciated!**   
  
  
  
  
  
_His lips were warm and soft on her skin, covering every inch of her, leaving nothing unexplored. She could feel him breathing, hear his heart beat, sense his thoughts. Liz had never been happier than now; her life was perfect, he was perfect; everything was perfect._   
  
  
He was gone, everything was gone. Liz felt as if a piano was dropped on top of her. Through all the pain in her head she could only just process that the ground beneath her was hard and cold. As she opened her eyes, a bright light hit them, forcing her to jump in shock and close them again. Her wrists were tied down and her feet tied together. She opened her eyes again, adjusting to the light. She was in a small room, the walls and floors were concrete, the window blocked out and there was a metal door. It looked like it was a back room in a gas station, and the smell confirmed her suspicions.   
  
  
The light went off and it was black. She had never felt as scared as she did right now. The memory of the crash flooded back to her, and thoughts of Maria. What if she was in the room next to her, feeling just as scared as she was? What if they had done something to her? What if she was dead?   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"So, your married her?"   
  
  
Max, Michael, Isabel, Zan and Charlie were all sitting around the dinning room table. It had started off awkward, with Zan asking the obvious questions. "Why did you give me up?" and "Who's my mother". Max had answered them the best he could, but leaving out the alien details. Until Zan asked about their powers. The question had come out of nowhere, and all three aliens were dumbfounded. That was over two hours ago. They had told him all about their lives in Roswell, not leaving out any detail, even about Tess.   
  
  
"Yeah, it was just before graduation!"   
  
  
"Wow! Where is she now?"   
  
  
"Out shopping with Maria. They should be home soon!"   
  
  
"Your life has been so amazing!"   
  
  
Isabel turned towards the girl sitting next to Zan. She sat up straight, and held her head up high, reminding her of a young Liz. Obviously they both had the same taste in women.   
  
  
"Charlie, short for Charlotte?"   
  
  
"Yeah." Her voice was nervous, unlike Zan who didn't waste any time.   
  
  
"Your Zan's girlfriend?"   
  
  
"No, just a good friend."   
  
  
"Cool!" If Zan truly was anything like Max, she knew that there was more to the story than just being 'good friends'.   
  
  
A scream coming from outside startled everyone and brought them out of their own world into the reality of Maria running through the door in tears.   
  
  
Michael was the first to react. With lightning speed he was by her side, holding her close. Max stood cautiously, waiting for Liz to come running in.   
  
  
"They took Liz!"   
  
  
"What, who?"   
  
  
The panic in Max's voice was loud.   
  
  
"I don't know!"   
  
  
A silence dawned over everyone, and tears formed in their eyes.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
She wanted his arms around her to let her know that she was safe. But he wasn't here, he was just a dream. A shiver ran down her back as she realised how cold the room was. She couldn't see anything, not even her own hand. Terror ran through her mind as it suddenly dawned on her that they could never find her, that she could die here. Tears ran down her cheeks, and a whimper came from her dry, parched mouth.   
  
  
"Max?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Broken Walls

  
  
  
The chains around her arms gave her just enough leverage to reach her nose with the tip of her finger. She sat up, putting all of her weight on her left arm whilst trying to scratch her cheek. Her arm gave in under the weight of her body, making her scream in pain.   
  
  
"Great, broken arm!"   
  
  
She looked at the plate lying next to her. The only remnants of food left were stale breadcrumbs. It was over two hours since hey had come in. The bright light was shinning on their backs, blocking out the features on their face.   
  
  
Liz felt the two rings around her finger. The only thing she had to remind herself of Max. Her eyes were sore from crying, and her head still hurting from the crash. They had given her a small blanket to keep warm, but it hardly covered her. She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, waiting for the nightmare to end.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"What do you mean you don't know who?"   
  
  
"I was unconscious Max, and it's not like they left a calling card!"   
  
  
"Maria, she's out there, and we don't know what they're doing to her! She could be dead by now!"   
  
  
"You don't think I know this? Do you know how guilty I feel for making her go shopping with me when all she wanted to do was stay home?"   
  
  
Tears were running down her cheeks and her eyes were red from all the crying.   
  
  
"If she's dead…i…i…"   
  
  
Max hadn't cried. He wouldn't let himself. He got angry instead. Isabel had noticed him clenching his fists and swearing under his breath since Maria came running in, baring the news of Liz's disappearance.   
  
  
"Max, yelling at Maria won't help Liz! We need to think and come up with a plan, so stop feeling guilty for yourselves and get it together!"   
  
  
Michael had never sounded so forceful. They all knew he was right, but none of them wanted to admit it.   
  
  
He stood with his hands in his hair, walking back and forth in circles. Without warning, he swung his hand at the wall. As he pulled it out, they could all see the blood on his knuckles and running down over the wall.   
  
  
"Max!" Isabel gasped at her brother, before running over to help him. She sat him down on a nearby chair. His whole body was shaking and he couldn't move his hand.   
  
  
"I think it's broken! Kyle, get me some bandages!"   
  
  
"I've lost her!" His voice was full of regret and guilt as he whispered in her ear.   
  
  
"Max, no!"   
  
  
"I have Isabel! She's out there all alone and I have no way to find her!"   
  
  
"You have me!"   
  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"   
  
  
"We'll think of something! But the moment you start thinking that you've lost Liz is the moment that you will loose her! And I don't think I could stand seeing you like that! I promise you little brother, you will get her back!"   
  
  
"Thank you!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Miss Parker, or should I say Miss Evans?"   
  
  
His face was in the shadows from the light, but she recognised his voice. It was like seeing a ghost. His outline looked identical to what she could remember of him.   
  
  
"Pierce?"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Damage Me, Hate Me To Death

  
  
  
"Your dead! I, I saw Michael kill you!"   
  
  
"No, you saw Mr Guerin kill my father!" He walked and stood leaning over her. He was intimidating; with a now very clear face holding a sneering smile over her. She cowered into the corner, trying to hide from the disturbing presence he held around him. Maybe it was just the location they were in, or the fact that her head was spinning continuously, or that she knew that Max couldn't help her, but she was scared. Liz Evans, scared! She was always the strong one, the one who never broke at the time of crisis, the one who no matter what did what she felt was right, the one who supported Max when he was at his worst, the one they could all depend on, yet when she needed to depend on them, they were no where to be found, oblivious to the fact that she could die at any moment.   
  
  
His face was serious again, as thoughts came back to him from his childhood. He stood over her, knowing that she was petrified. His voice went low, so the guards standing at the door couldn't hear. His voice was cold and full of painful memories.   
  
  
"Because of your alien husband and his little sidekicks, my mother was left to raise two teenage boys and a baby girl all by herself! Because of you!" He was now yelling, rage flooding all of his emotions.   
  
  
"Pierce never had any children! He was screwing Whitaker for God sake!"   
  
  
He was above yelling now, with his voice echoing through the gas station. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes; he had to fight to restrain himself. "Just because he had a mistress doesn't mean he wasn't a father! He loved us! He loved my mother!"   
  
  
He voice was low. Sensations of rage flowed through her veins, screaming to be let out, until she couldn't handle it anymore. "Then why did he have to turn to an alien just so he could feel?"   
  
  
Agent Barlow sat outside the station, drinking his coffee and reading up of the mission report, and of what was to be done with the girl when she reached Washington. His head jolted up at the sound of skin striking together. A loud scream followed, obviously belonging to the girl. He shrugged it off and went back to his reading, with the sounds of continual crying coming from the back room.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
They were sitting around the table, onto their forth jug of coffee, starring at Max. He looked like he was stoned, completely out of this world. He was almost paralysed as the realisation set in to him that he had no clue where Liz was. Isabel's dream walking failed, as Liz was shutting them off, letting no one in.   
  
  
"We need a plan!" Maria slumped back into her chair. Michael nodded next to her, and Isabel just looked at Max, worried that he might have finally given up.   
  
  
Charlie stared at the people sitting in front of her. They all looked so tired, so dead to the world around them. Even Zan looked depressed. She had stuck to the sides all day, with Isabel and Zan being the only ones she had talked to. Zan looked up at her and saw that she was fighting the urge to say something. Her eyes looked at him, and all he saw was the pain she was going through because of his pain. She was feeling guilty, when she had no reason to. None of this was her fault.   
  
  
"What?" It was the only thing that could come out of his mouth at this point. Isabel told them to go home about lunchtime, but they decided to stay. If this was his family, he would help them find the person that meant so much to them.   
  
  
Her voice was quiet, and it almost sounded like a whimper rather than a suggestion.   
  
  
"I have a plan!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
She never took abuse from anyone. The sad fact was that he had to tie her down just so he could beat her. The pain ran through her body like a knife, spreading through all her nerves. She felt her face, the swelling still evident.   
  
  
The beating lasted for almost an hour. No one tried to stop him, they just stood and watched as he punched her and kicked her. Through her squinting black eyes, she could see her blood stains on the ground beside her. Tears wouldn't come through, she had already cried too much.   
  
  
Every muscle in her body ached, her arm especially. Now broken twice as much as before. She remembered the person who looked like a doctor come in and stand beside Pierce as he was beating her. After he was finished thrashing her body, he left the room, so that she was face to face with someone she thought would help her.   
  
  
She picked her body off the ground and sat up as best she could. For a brief moment she felt relieved, but her thoughts soon changed as she saw him get a large needle full of a strange purple liquid out of a case resting on a small table. He spoke with an accent, one that slightly resembled that of an English origin. He had the same sinfulness as Pierce in his voice, but it was not as dark. He walked over to her limp body and knelt down beside her. His breath smelt of garlic with a little wine. She turned her head in disgust, trying to escape the stench he was breathing upon her. He grabbed her arm and pain shot through her body. He took the syringe out of her skin and placed it on the ground next to him, whilst he took a sample of her blood from one of the cuts that Pierce had given her.   
  
  
"You are a very unique thing Miss Evans. Your not human anymore, yet your not quite alien! Where oh where do you fit in?"   
  
  
Her voice was soft and nervous, yet it had a forcefulness about it.   
  
  
"What do you want from me?"   
  
  
"Oh, no, that's where you have it all wrong Miss Evans. We don't want anything from you, however, we do **need** something that's **in** you!   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"What did you say?"   
  
  
Isabel has risen from the table at the girl's words. Charlie jumped back from the sudden realisation that everyone had heard her, not just Zan.   
  
  
This time her voice was clear and firm.   
  
  
"I have a plan!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. I'm Alright

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Hey! Thanks for all your reviews! I know the story's getting a little bad, but I promise you it WILL get better! **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_"So, what's your plan?"   
  
  
"Well, as I see it…"   
  
  
Max was distracted by a figure standing at the doorway. He turned around to face her and gasped.   
  
  
"Liz?"   
  
  
He ran over to her and held her tightly, never wanting to let her go ever again. They stood wrapped in each other. He was burying his head in her hair, taking in her scent. Tears were rolling down their cheeks as the others stood in awe of the reunion of two lovers. He voice was soft and sweet, no longer scared.   
  
  
"Max!"_   
  
  
"Max! Max! Are you listening? MAX?" Isabel was shaking her brother by the soldiers, trying to get him to come back from his own thoughts. He looked around and saw he was still sitting at the table. A lone tear rolled down his cheek.   
  
  
"She was just a dream?"   
  
  
They looked at him in concern. They knew if they didn't do something soon, they would not only loose Liz, but Max aswell.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Agent Barlow walked along Main Street of Roswell, New Mexico. There was another convention at the UFO centre, the third one this month, which meant that the streets were busy. He heard a scream coming from a near by alleyway, and ran over to investigate. He rounded to the back of a building and found a young girl hunched up against a garbage bin, holding her knees close to her chest. As he came closer, he could see tears running down her face.   
  
  
Before he had a chance to ask if she was okay, three men tackled him to the ground and tied his arms behind his back. The girl stood up and wiped the water off her face, and then proceeded to help with the man.   
  
  
Zan held him down whilst Kyle tied up his hands. Michael ran to the street and waved his hand in the air as if to signal someone.   
  
  
"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!"   
  
  
"No one can hear you idiot! They're all at the convention at the UFO centre!" Kyle's voice was muffled from the Halloween mask he was wearing so they wouldn't be identified.   
  
  
"HELP!"   
  
  
A van drove down the alleyway and the back door opened. They threw him into the van, closed the doors and sped off, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.   
  
  
They had put a sack over his head so they could remove the masks and be able to breath freely, and a gag around his mouth so he couldn't speak, or yell.   
  
  
Maria was driving, whilst Charlie sat in the passengers seat.   
  
  
"Do you guys do this stuff often?" She had a bemused expression on her face, a little surprised at what she had just done. She was chosen to be the damsel in distress as the FBI wouldn't have know who she was unless they were monitoring Zan aswell, but they doubted they even knew who he was.   
  
  
The plan was to kidnap one of the agents walking around Roswell, and rescue Liz. Charlie was surprised that none of them had thought of this before, or even tried it. She told Zan her idea, afraid that they would all think it was childish, but at that point I time they were willing to do anything.   
  
  
"Only when we're really desperate, or when we're just bored!" Maria had a large smile on her face, they were finally going to end all of this, and they could finally have a normal life!   
  
  
"Rath, where to now?" They couldn't used each others real names, so their alien names seemed like the reasonable thing to use.   
  
  
"To the cave where the Master and Vilandra are awaiting our presence!" Michael was given specific instructions of where to go, and only he knew. It was safety precaution, in case one of the others accidentally blurted it out. They hadn't been to Riverdog's cave since Michael had gotten sick, so they figured that it was the safest place right now.   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
Isabel had to practically drag Max out of the house. He had been in his own little world ever since Liz was taken over a day ago. She was worried that he was slipping out of this world, and she wouldn't be able to get him back.   
  
  
They pulled up at the old Indian reservation, which was now abandoned. She dragged him through the dense grass and weeds, and finally they reached the entrance to the cave.   
  
  
"Why are we here?"   
  
  
His voice shocked her, as it had been the only thing he had said since he punched the wall.   
  
  
"Max, I told you! We're getting Liz back!"   
  
  
"No, no! It's too late! We can't get her back!"   
  
  
"Max, please!"   
  
  
"No Isabel, I failed, I promised her I would keep her safe and I failed! It's too late now, she's gone!"   
  
  
"Max, please listen to me! She is not gone! We can still get her back, but we need you!"   
  
  
"It's too late!"   
  
  
Her hand was cold against his cheek. A large red handprint became visible seconds after their skin separated.   
  
  
"Max please! I really need my brother right now! Remember when we were younger and I hated the way you acted like you were in charge, all because you were king? Well now I need you to be king Max, I need you! We all need you! Liz needs you! So get over yourself, snap out of it and act like a king!" Her voice rang through the woods, echoing off every tree, every rock, and back to Max. Everything around him blurred as her words sank in. She was right! His voice became deep and full of rage. He said it under his breath, but there was no way Isabel could mistake the word.   
  
  
"Liz!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	13. Holding On

  
  
  
"Isabel! Isabel?" He was rounding the side of the cave, nearing the entrance, when he saw a figure walk into view. "Maxwell!?"   
  
  
"Did you get him?"   
  
  
"He's in the back of the van. Where do you want us to put him?"   
  
  
"Anywhere inside for now."   
  
  
Michael disappeared into the foliage of a nearby tree, and Max turned to walk away. He suddenly collapsed to the floor, holding his head with his hands from the searing pain. Images flash before his eyes as he screamed out in pain.   
  
  
Isabel rushed over to her brother, lying motionless on the floor.   
  
  
"Max? Max! Can you hear me? MAX!"   
  
  
His eyes opened to show red pupils. Water ran down his face as he sat up, the images still fresh in his mind. She looked at his face, confusion flooding her emotions.   
  
  
"Max, what happened?"   
  
  
"Liz!"   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"It was Liz!"   
  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
  
"She's in pain Isabel!"   
  
  
"Oh my god!" She sat back, trying to breath, but the tears were choking her.   
  
  
"What happened?" Maria was now standing in front of the siblings, a worried expression crossing her face. "Max! Your eyes!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"Sir! There has been a delay with our transport! The truck was held up in Washington and won't be able to make it here until tomorrow."   
  
  
Pierce looked up from the file he was reading at this news. "Can't you do anything about it?" His tone was in no way friendly, as he had just come out of another confrontation with the hostage.   
  
  
"No sir. This was the only truck fitted with the right security measures for the captive. There has been some technical problems with the engine and can not come any sooner that dawn tomorrow, sir!"   
  
  
"Fine! Dismissed!" The soldier saluted then walked through the doorway, out of sight. "Great, that's just what we need, a delay! Where's Barlow? He should have been back an hour ago?"   
  
  
"Bradley, relax! He's probably just out at that stupid UFO centre. You know what he's like! That's the only reason he joined the special unit, so he could meet a real alien!"   
  
  
"I guess your right. Have you talked to mum lately?"   
  
  
"Yes, she want's to know when her two boys are coming to visit!"   
  
  


*****

  
  
  
"She's in pain! I saw what they did to her! I need to find her, I need to make sure she's okay!"   
  
  
"At least she's alive, right! That's a good sign!" Isabel was trying to sound as hopeful as she could, but Max could see through her.   
  
  
"Not for long!" His voice was deep, and so was his laughter. He was facing the wall of the cave, hands tied to an improvised chair, the sack still over his head. The others went to get some food, whilst Max and Isabel had to try and get some information.   
  
  
He stood up and walked over to the chair, stomping the ground, causing the sound to echo through the cave. "What did they do to her?" His voice was loud and forceful, full of pain. Isabel looked away from her brother, tired of seeing him angry, worried that this might just push him over the edge.   
  
  
"By the time you find her, she'll be gone!" His laughter was louder this time, making Max retreat away and leant against the wall. He left all of his weight, and slid down onto the ground. His hands came up around his head and covered him, shielding him from the pain and torment he was going through not being able to help the one person he lived for.   
  
  
Isabel, tired of everything, stood up and walked over to the talking sack. She lent in over the top of him, breathing heavily. He could feel her leaning over and recoiled, not being able to see who she was because of the mesh over his head. She placed her hand gently on his arm. He jumped at her sudden touch, so warm, so soft. Her hand began glowing red as she moved it up his arm. He yelped in pain and she took it away, leaving a red mark in the shape of her hand. She tilted her head to the side, thinking about the way he moved, the way he jumped back at her touch. She lent in and whispered softly to his ear.   
  
  
"We were planning on letting you go after this, but unless you help us and tell us everything you know, we might reconsider. That pain you felt before, was your blood boiling under your skin! Now, we can either heat up the rest of your body till you tell us what we want to know, or you can do it voluntarily and we can heal the nasty mark that's going to come up very soon! Your choice!"   
  
  
She stepped back, looking at him. Even though she couldn't see his face, she knew that he was contemplating his options. Isabel turned her back and walked over to Max, holding out a hand. He looked up, wiped the tears away from his eyes and took her hand. As he stood up, a noise came from the man.   
  
  
"She's on her way to Washington right now! My guess is she wont live to see another night. After they get what they want from her, she's dead!"   
  
  
Fear took hold as the words sunk in. He could feel her slipping away from him.   
  
  
"Wh…. what?" His voice was soft and unsure. Max cleared his throat and spoke again. "What do they want from her?"   
  
  
"Revenge!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. The Dawning Hours pt1

  
  
"You know, for the FBI, they really aren't that inconspicuous!"   
  
Max agreed. It was a wonder why no one had noticed twenty black four wheeled drives parked outside an abandoned gas station. Were the residents of Roswell really that stupid?   
  
They had been sitting in the car for almost an hour, waiting for the perfect time. Isabel, Zan, Charlie and Kyle were in the van, stationed somewhere on the other side of the station, out of view. Max didn't want Zan and Charlie getting involved, but Isabel pointed out that he could be useful, and Charlie had her good points aswell.   
  
Max had hardly said anything the whole way there; he just listened to Michael and Maria, or re-ran the plan in his head over and over again checking for flaws. It had all happened so quickly at the cave. In an instant they had a plan on how to save Liz.   
  


  
  
Michael ran into the cave, holding the two-way radio they had confiscated from the Agent, a voice was crackling out through the speaker. He handed it to Max, watching what he was going to do.   
  
He just stood listening to the crackling, trying to make out what they were saying. After a few minutes, the voice became clear.   
  
"Attention all units! Attention all units! There has been a delay, I repeat, there has been a delay. The package will not be delivered until 0211 hours. Please report back to base for further instructions!"   
  
The radio went dead. Max looked up at Michael, and they made a silent agreement. Isabel watched the two males, and knew what they were thinking. She stood up and walked over to where her brother was standing.   
  
"What's the plan?"   
  


  
  
"Maxwell!"   
  
"What?"   
  
He jerked his head in the direction of Michael, shocked by his voice. He had been day dreaming again.   
  
"Max, are you okay?"   
  
Her hand went to his shoulder in concern, but he shrugged it off, noticing Michaels eye's flare up. Michael never used to be the jealous type, but lately that hadn't been the case.   
  
"I'm fine!" His voice was quiet, almost a whisper, as he let his mind wonder to the plan, checking it over for the twelfth time in the last half hour.   
  
Michael looked at his watch. It was 11:56, four minutes until it would all start.   
  


  
  
She looked at her broken watch on her wrist. At least no one had mugged her! It was all over, in less than three hours she would be as good as dead. A tear streamed down her face as she placed a hand just under her neck. The gold necklace was warm from her body heat. Max had given it to her two years ago for her birthday. The diamond he had made the same way as her engagement ring, squeezing a piece of coal, excelling a process that normally took decades. It was in the centre of a golden heart, surrounded by emeralds and rubies, "M L" engraved on the back.   
  
She lay down and closed her eyes, feeling the weakness take her. Her mouth was so dry and parched, her stomach so hungry. She felt the need for rest inundate her every muscle.   
  
She opened her eyes at the sudden noise. There were people yelling and guns going off, followed by a large crashing sound. The whole building shook, and dust fell from the ceiling onto her, causing her to cough from breathing in the polluted air.   
  
Then there was silence.   
  
She un-curled herself from the position she had managed to achieve, and sat up straight, listening intently to the eerie silence that filled the station.   
  
Some one was on the other side of the door, she could hear him trying to unbolt the room.   
  
"This is it!" She thought, and she sat still, trying to hide into the shadows. "This is the end! They're taking me now!"   
  
A sudden blast and the door flew open. The person she saw standing at the door after the smoke had cleared was not who she expected.   
  
"Liz!"   
  



	15. The Dawning Hours pt2

  
  
His watch beeped to inform him it was now midnight. They drove slowly up to the gas station as Michael rolled down the windows. The agents standing out side saw the vehicle approaching and stood up, ready at the alert. Max and Michael put their hands out the window and aimed.   
  
From where Kyle was sitting, all he could see was giant flashes of light beaming off the desert surrounding them. He looked at where Isabel was sitting, she was squinting her eyes, turning her head away from all the flashes and the noise of the guns being fired. Kyle started the engine and drove towards the light.   
  
Isabel's feet touched the ground, she closed the van door and watched it speed away. It was her turn now!  
  
Max struck each agent with preciseness, the power not enough to kill them, but enough to make then unconscious for a few days. Maria braked the car, and Max and Michael got out, before she sped away into the desert night.   
  
A guard pointed a gun at Max as he was blasting an agent; oblivious to how close he was to death. His finger lay on the trigger, ready to be pulled. He felt a sudden warmth in his chest, and as he looked down he saw a hand being removed from his shirt. The warm feeling intensified to become a burning pain, and his screams were drowned out by those of others. He looked up and saw into Isabel's eyes, before dropping to the ground.   
  
Max, seeing an open door, ran inside, only to be confronted by a gun pointed into the back of his head. The voice was similar to one from his past, but he couldn't see his face.   
  
"Now now Mr Evans, you didn't think it would be that easy did you?"   
  
Ten more Agents surrounded him, guns pointed at his head and chest. He had failed. There was no way he would get out of this alive, there was no way he would be able to save Liz.   
  
The room was large for a gas station, almost like a warehouse. There was a table and chairs over near a sink in the corner, concrete floors, and a tiny window letting in little light. There was no way to escape   
  
Michael stood, hiding behind a barrel next to the doorway, concentrating hard on the powers coming from his hand. He looked up to see the roof crumbling. He ducked just in time, the ceiling of the warn out station falling all around him. The concrete was hard hitting his back, and he fell under the rubble. Even after fifteen years, he hadn't gotten better at making the falling roof miss him. The building all around him shook, making it hard for him to stand. He looked around to see all of the strewn bodies lying under the wreckage. A body was moving, trying to stand up, and he extended his arm at the ready.   
  
Max stood up, almost falling over again, his powers were being drained, making him weak. He looked into Michael's eyes, and it was all he needed to know that Max was thankful.   
  
Max's eyes were suddenly drawn to what looked like a storage room. It had multiple chains and locks, and a metal door. Michael followed his line of vision and instantly knew what Max was thinking. Isabel ran through the door, fearing for her brothers and Michael's life after hearing a crash and seeing the building shake.   
  
"MAX! MICHAEL WHAT…"   
  
She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw the room, covered with debris and bodies. She then saw the door, where everyone's attention seemed to be focused on.   
  
As if in slow motion, Max walked over and stood a few metres away from it, he extended his arm, shaking from the overload of emotions. A light was emitted from his hand, melting in teh the metal, making it glow red. The door flew into the room, creating a cloud of dust. He walked into the door way and saw the tiny figure huddles into the corner. The name escaped his mouth without him even realising it.   
  
"Liz!"   
  



	16. Endlessly

  
  
She was so frail, huddled in the corner, scared. She had bruises all over her body, her eyes swollen from being beaten. He ran over to her, wanting to help. She backed away into the corner, hiding in the shadows.   
  
"Liz, Liz!" His voice was soft and gentle, full of worry and love. She shook, frightened from all of the events of the past few days. She was weak, having only had a glass of water and bread to fill her appetite. A terrifying thought dawned over Max. "She's frightened of me!"   
  
It broke Max's heart to see her so scared, so alone. He just wanted to hold her, tell her everything was okay, but they didn't have time.   
  
"Max!" Michaels voice was stern, and a clear warning that they had to hurry. Max placed his hand on the chains around her arms, and they evaporated into thin air. He lifted her up; letting her get her footing before taking her hand, ready to lead her to safety. She screamed at his touch, and he then noticed the swelling around her arm. She collapsed into his arms, needing his support to stand.   
  
He led her around the rubble and out through the doorway of where the door once was. Isabel put her arm around Liz's waist, helping to support her. Max let her go, trusting Isabel with the most important thing in his life.   
  
She led her out the main doors, and was greeted by Maria running over, trying to get Liz to safety. Max and Michael, using their powers, sealed the doors closed, knowing that it wouldn't stop them for long.   
  


  
  
His head felt like it had been hit with a tone of bricks, the concrete around him crushing his insides. He saw his gun, laying a metre away from him. Pierce stretched out his hand, and his fingers touched cold metal. Grabbing at it with all of his effort, he soon managed to pull it towards him. He could seem them clearly through the door, and aimed.   
  


  
  
Max saw the scene play out in front of his eyes. He saw Pierce aim the gun through the glass doors, heard it go off, the glass shattered all over the ground, and saw Liz fall down from Maria and Isabel's grip.   
  
"LIZ! NO!"   
  
His shrill voice rang through the thick air, yet never registering that the words had come from his own mouth. Silence followed, and he just watched. Maria was crouching over her body, shaking her back and forth, screaming, telling her to wake up, tears running down her cheeks. Michael extend his hand in the direction of Pierce, followed by a large flash of a bright white light, almost blinding them, then sudden darkness.   
  
"Liz! Please wake up! Please don't leave me! Liz! Please! MAX!" Maria's begging broke through his thoughts, and pain set in.   
  
He hadn't realised that he was still standing there, watching it all happen. He was running now, as fast as he could, but it seemed like she was just getting further away with each step he took. His heart sinking deeper every time he heard her cries, he ran faster than he ever though possible.   
  
When he finally reached her, she had lost a lot of blood. A red pool was forming on the ground beside her, seeping down the side of her body. He was weak; his energy drain from his powers, but something inside of him seemed to wake up. He felt it rushing through his veins, like the awake-ness you feel after twelve cups of coffee.   
  
It was like déjà vu. He hovered his hands over the bullet wound, pleading her to look at him. Her eyes opened as best she could manage, and a warm light was emitted from his hand. Concentrating with everything he had, sweat forming at the top of his forehead, he held his breath, focused on Liz. He pulled it away, and all that was left was skin, unharmed and beautiful.   
  
It suddenly dawned on them all that Kyle was yelling something at them about the police, and that they had to leave now! The sirens in the background were getting louder, they had two minutes or less before they would arrive.   
  
Max pulled her up of the ground, and supporting her as best her could, He carried her frail form to the van, where Kyle, Maria and Isabel were. They jumped inside, closed the door and sped off, with Michael, Zan and Charlie following behind in the other car.   
  
All that was left was a trail of dust, from where their tyres had once been.   
  


  
  
"Max?"   
  
"I'm here!" He held her close to his heart, never wanting to let go. She let out a groan of pain, and he remembered her arm. He placed his hand over her arm, and it was healed. He then attended to her harshest cuts, promising himself that once they were safe, he would do the rest.   
  
She looked up into his deep brown eyes, and started to cry. She crawled up against his chest, sobbing into his shirt. She had been so scared, so alone, and now she was safe again. It was all too much to take in at once, and the tears became heavier.   
  
"I've missed you so much! Don't ever leave me again! I love you so much Liz!"   
  
"I love you to!" Her voice was soft, so only he could hear.   
  
His skin was soft against her cheek, as he wiped away her tears with his hand. Her lips touched his, needing to be close to him. She tasted so cold, so empty, not like the usual Liz. He wanted to make her warm, make her safe, and make her happy again. Her hand moved up to caress his cheek, but she stopped, as the pain was too much. Her scream filled the van, and Max broke away, frightened that her squeal could be so loud, so full of pain.   
  
She held her arm, and he noticed that it was swollen again.   
  
"It didn't work!"   
  
They all turned their heads, the silence filling the van. Isabel quickly turned back, remembering that she was driving. Where? She didn't know! The instructions were to just keep driving.   
  
"What do you mean it didn't work? You're the healing guy! It always works! Make it work!"   
  
Max looked up at Kyle, giving him a deathly stare.   
  
Liz looked down at her stomach, and saw the blood trickle down onto the seat. The pain was so strong, so excruciating, she could hardly mutter the words.   
  
"That's not the only thing that didn't work!"   
  



	17. Mood In Here

  
  
"HELP ME! HELP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HELP!"   
  
She was wrapped in a blood soaked blanket, rolled up in his arms. She had fainted from the sight of her blood, and the strong pain surging throughout her body. When he screamed to take her to the hospital, Isabel gave him a strange look, knowing it was a bad idea. Kyle had opened his mouth to say something, to disagree, to explain how a public place was the least safe hideout, but he thought better of it as he saw the look in Max's eye. He knew that if no one would help him, Max would carry her all the way to safety, he would give up his own happiness just to make sure Liz was safe. He always had, and he would never stop.   
  
He was holding her tightly, screaming at the top of his lungs for some one to help her. The people sitting along the wall of the emergency room looked at the crazy man holding the red blanket. The silence of the room was broken by the sound of running feet, as three nurses rolled a stretcher in front of the man, and he placed the pile of blankets on top of it.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"She got shot!" Panic was evident in his voice as the doctor checked her pulse and breathing.   
  
"Are you family?"   
  
"I'm her husband!"   
  
"You better come with us!"   
  
They ran down the hallway of the hospital doors hitting their bodies as they ran through them, him never letting go of her hand. Doctors and nurses were everywhere, filling out forms and plugging in tubes to the frail figure lying on the stretcher. He wanted to keep running, but a hand tugged on his arm, strong and steady. He tried to run after the stretcher disappearing down the corridor, but the arm held onto him tightly.   
  
"I'm sorry sir, but you can't go any further!"   
  
"But I…Liz… I…please…I…"   
  
"I'm sorry sir! I know your worried, but there's nothing you can do right now. You can see her as soon as she's come out of operating, but in the mean time, is there anyone you can call?"   
  
"I…um…" He took a step back, falling against the wall for support. Four people walked down the corridor towards him. One of the females put her arms around her brother's neck, and he wept into her shirt. Michael was holding Maria as she tightened her grip on his shirt. There were no tears from her, she had already cried too much as they were speeding towards the city hospital.   
  
The male nurse turned to Kyle who was chewing on his fingernails as a nervous reaction.   
  
"There are a few forms that need to be filled out, just basic information."   
  
Kyle nodded, showing that he understood, but still looking past the nurse, into the distance, like he wasn't paying attention, he was looking at Max and Isabel, so hurt, so alone, so scared from Liz's life.   
  
"She'll be okay Max! She'll be fine!"   
  
Isabel voice was soothing, but it didn't help, it only made the tears worse.   
  


  
  
"Max? Do you want a coffee?"   
  
Isabel stood at the door of the room, watching him holding her hand. He was so weak; he hadn't had any sleep for the past four days. Since she came out of the operating room two days ago, he hadn't left her side, except to go to the bathroom, and even then he didn't leave her room as she had her own private bathroom. Maria was almost as bad, only leaving when visiting hours were well and truly over.   
  
She had watched her brother yesterday, as his tears hit the fabric on the bed. Holding her hand, whispering into her ear.   
  
"Liz, please! Oh my God, Liz please wake up! Baby please! Liz, please come back to me!"   
  
She hated seeing him like this. After she called their parents yesterday when Liz was still in operating, she had tried to talk to him, but he just stared at the wall, not taking any notice of the world around him.   
  
Isabel left for the coffee machine, knowing that he would want one. It made her miss Jesse, a moment like this. It was the time when you wanted to be near those who you loved, those who could comfort you in your time of grief. She lifted her hand to put the quarters into the slot when she jumped from a sudden noise behind her.   
  
"Hey? How is she? Any change?"   
  
Isabel turned around to see Kyle. He had just come back from the motel they were staying at. He looked tired, like he needed sleep.   
  
"No…"   
  
"And Max?"   
  
She shook her head and looked at the ground, tears started to roll down her cheeks. She felt his warm arms wrap around her waist as he held her there in the passageway, as she wept for her brother and Liz.   
  


  
  
Their faces were expressionless as he looked at them, sitting in the waiting room, anticipating any change in Liz's condition. He looked over at Isabel, pacing the room.   
  
"Isabel…?"   
  
"Michael, I'm worried about Max! He hasn't said anything since she came out of surgery! He hasn't left her room in two days! What if something happens to Liz and she doesn't make it? I'll never get him back Michael, I'll loose my brother forever!"   
  
He held her close, comforting her as much as he could. A thought came into his mind, and he acted on impulse. Michael through open the closed door to her room and walked and stood right in front of Max. He looked up from her bed and met his eyes.   
  
"Maxwell, get out!"   
  
"Wh…?"   
  
"NOW!"   
  
"Michael, i…"   
  
Without waiting for his answer, he grabbed onto Max's collar and dragged him out of her room, closing the door behind him.   
  
"Maxwell, you listen to me! You can't just sit in there all day and mope! Yeah, she got shot, yeah, she's not awake, but she's going to live! I promise you that if she wakes up, you'll be the first person she want's to see but since that doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon, you need to get out of that room! Go for a walk, have something to eat, get some sun, get some sleep for all I care, but you can't just sit in there!"   
  
His voice was loud and angry, and the family and friends of other patients were drawn to the yelling and commotion coming from the corridor. Max's voice was just as loud, making it clear that he wouldn't let anyone tell him what to do when it came to Liz.   
  
"She was taken away from me Michael, and they hurt her, **they almost killed her**, and they left her cold and alone in that small room, without any food. She was so scared! I promised her that I would never let anything **ever** happen to her, and I broke that promise! **Now** try and tell me that if that was Maria in there, you wouldn't you want to be by her side every minute that you had?"   
  
He stood there silent, waiting for his answer. "Yeah, that's what I thought!" He walked back through the doorway of her room, slamming the door behind him.   
  
Michael stood there, stunned. He wanted to answer, but the words never came out. Max was right.   
  



	18. In The Shadows

brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr  
  
He vision had that medicated, shower curtain haze. She was in a typical hospital room. There was a drip bag and IV pumps on her left, the tube snaking down her arm. The florescent bulb buzzed almost imperceptibly. A small TV on a swinging arm jutted out from the upper right hand corner, credits flashing across the screen, signalling the end of a program.  
  
brbrbr  
  
The figure of a boy lay asleep in the chair next to the bed, his head resting in his hands. He looked as exhausted as she felt. He rolled his head to the side so her was now facing her, squinting from the sudden light. He opened his eyes fully, not believing what he saw.  
  
brbrbr  
  
"Max?" came a whimper from the frail body connected to all the machines.  
  
brbrbr  
  
"Liz! Oh my God, Liz!" He lent over and kissed her gently on the lips, trying not to disturb the fragile figure. "I'm so sorry!" he whispered in her ear as a lone tear rolled down his cheek. It felt good to be in his arms again, his breathing against hers. Even his spiky chin from not shaving felt good against her skin. She whished she could stay encased in his arms forever, but he broke away, trying to be gentle.  
  
brbrbr  
  
"I should go get a doctor!"  
  
brbrbr  
  
center/centerbrbrbr  
  
He sat next to her, holding her hand tightly as the doctor checked did his routine check. Max couldn't stop staring at her; she looked so skinny, so pale. He just wanted to hold her close to him and never let the outside world ever hurt her again. She turned her head on the pillow so she was now facing him. All she had to do was look into his eyes and knew all that he needed to. He squeezed her hand in response, still looking into her eyes. The doctor left her side and went to the end of the bed. Lifting up her folder sitting in the rack at the end, he opened it and scribbled something, before looking up at the couple.   
  
brbrbr  
  
"Mrs Evans, your very lucky that your husband was able to get you here in time." He walked back to her side and picking up his pen from his pocket, pointed to just below her ribcage. "The bullet entered your chest and nicked the pericardial sac. That caused a large supply of blood to leak into the space between your heart and the sac. The EMT's had trouble locating your vital signs. We had to crack your chest…"  
  
brbrbr  
  
He stoped, noticing that her eyes were closed. He looked up at the man sitting beside her. His face was worn out, and he looked as if he had to grow up too fast. The way he looked at his wife was almost breathtaking. He studied her so carefully, never letting go of her hand. Max was entranced in her. His eyes looked her over with preciseness, noting every cut, every graze, so he could later heal her. The doctor didn't want to disturb the moment, but there was a matter of urgency that he felt the man should be aware of.  
  
brbrbr  
  
"Mr Evans, there is something that I would like to talk to you about in private!"  
  
brbrbr  
  
Max looked up at the doctor, seeing how serious his face was, he kissed her hand and followed him out of the room. They went into a small room across the hall from Liz's.  
  
brbrbr  
  
"Mr Evans, when the nurses took a sample of her blood, they found something that was quite strange."  
  
brbrbr  
  
Max's whole body tensed up. He clenched his fists and bit his lip, knowing what they had found. Alien blood cells. When Liz started to change all those years ago and she developed powers, it must have affected her blood cells aswell. The doctor continued speaking, noticing the change in the man in front of him.  
  
brbrbr  
  
"It seems that Liz's blood contained traces of an extremely large amount of Xyrtronic 15. Now, as far as I know, Xyrtronic 15 is a new formula, which is still being tested by the government. From what I understand, it is used when a wound is needed to be left open for a long period of time. Instead of letting the wound heal normally, the chemical attacks the blood cells around it, keeping the wound opened. Besides questioning how she came into contact with such a powerful substance, there is also the question of why it was there? But, even stranger still was the fact that it was mixed with quite a large amount of lead!"  
  
brbrbr  
  
Max leant against the wall, needing its support from the shock of the news. That was why he couldn't heal her. They had planned it, the FBI had planned it in case something went wrong before she was taken to Washington.  
  
brbrbr  
  
"Mr Evans, do you know how she came to get it in her blood stream?"  
  
brbrbr  
  
He shook his head, to stunned to reply with words. He placed his hand on the wall and pushed himself upwards, trying to get as much support from the painted concrete as he could. The words barley came out of his mouth clearly.  
  
brbrbr  
  
"Is…is she…is she going to be okay?"  
  
brbrbr  
  
"The medics flushed it out of her blood stream as best they could, but I wouldn't be surprised if her wounds take longer than expected to heal. Your wife is a very strong woman Mr Evans, and extremely lucky. I don't know many people who have gone through the same thing as her and are still around to tell the tale!"  
  
brbrbr  
  
"Th…thank you!"  
  
brbrbr  
  
"It's my job! Now, you should be able to take her home in about a week but first I would like to..."  
  
brbrbr  
  
His voice was in the distance as Max thought about Liz. He knew that they would soon find them, he knew that they needed to leave Roswell as fast as they could, but not until she was better.  
  
brbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbrbr 


	19. By The Bed

br  
  
br  
  
br"And for when you're feeling a little more up to it…" Maria held up a blue bikini at the end of the bed. It had the word "sugar" on the back of the pants and sugar cubes on the front. Liz smiled when she saw the look on Max's face. He had buried his head in his hands, embarrassed that he had to watch this.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She had been awake for three days now, and she hadn't seen him leave her side once. He had bags under his eyes from not sleeping, and the early signs of a beard from not shaving. He had sat in the same chair ever since she had woken up.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Liz took his hand in hers and he looked at up her. Her long hair fell down beside her face, outlining her big brown eyes as she sat up, leaning against the pillow. Even the bandaid on her forehead looked good.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Max…"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"No!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Please?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I'm not leaving you Liz!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Maria watched them fight. Even after all these years, she still found it amazing when they did this. It was as if they were telepathic, reading each other's thought, whilst the onlookers stood confused, wondering if they had missed a major part of the conversation.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Max! You need to sleep!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"No!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Liz hated it when he was stubborn; he always had a way of winning.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Max…" Her voice was going whiney, and she was looking at him, batting her eyelashes. Normally, this would work, but he wasn't going to give in this time.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Liz, we don't know what the FBI are planning! Just still being in Roswell is bad enough, but this is a place where anybody can just walk in. I need to be here!" His voice was getting louder as he was becoming angry that she wouldn't listen. Maria sensed one of those moments coming on. She packed the clothes into a bag and walked out of the room, leaving them to let it all out. Max leant back in his chair and let out a large breath.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She reached up and gently stroked his cheek.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Max…"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"It's just that, look at where we are Liz! I promised you I would keep you safe, and you got shot! I thought you were going to die!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"But I didn't!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"But you would have! You almost did! I couldn't help you Liz, my powers were useless! I don't ever want to have to go through loosing you again, and if I leave here, something could happen to you, and I would never be able to forgive myself!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Isabel or Michael can stay! Please, you need sleep!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Liz, no!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She looked up into his eyes, trying her hardest to persuade him, but he wouldn't budge. Liz let out a heavy sigh and looked away, knowing that she was defeated. Michael stood in the doorway, watching the two, not wanting to interrupt. Max looked up, feeling the presence of someone else.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Michael…"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Maxwell, could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Sure!" He squeezed her hand before letting go to follow Michael.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
center/centerbr  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Maxwell, we have to do something about Zan!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Did he do…?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"No, it's just, he can't stay!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I know."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Do you want me to have a talk to him?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"No, it's okay, I can do it."  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Max looked in through the doorway, seeing the woman lying on the bed. Michael followed his eye, a sudden realisation dawning on him.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"She doesn't know yet, does she?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Max's eyes met with Michaels, and guilt struck him hard in the gut.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"When are you going to tell her?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Soon…I'll tell her soon!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
center/centerbr  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She opened her eyes to see a familiar face staring at her. His hair was getting long, falling in his face, covering his deep brown eyes. A smile crossed his face as he watched her wake up.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Hey!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
His voice was warm and friendly, and he looked more awake than earlier.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"You had a sleep?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"That and three cups of coffee!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
She sat up, a smile protruding from both corners of her mouth. She reached her hand out and pulled him closer. Liz relaxed as soon as their lips met, feeling all of the tension of the past few weeks disappear. He deepened the kiss, feeling her melting into him. She lifted her arms and placed them around his neck, holding him tighter.   
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
A loud voice was coming from outside, one that they both recognised. They broke away, listening to the tumult outside.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"I demand to see my daughter! I don't care what the 'rules' are, I want to see her! If you don't tell me which room she's in, I'll go through every single one looking for her, so I advise you to just tell me where she is, NOW!"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
Max stood up and walked to the doorway, looking down the corridor at the reception desk. The man was clearly in a bad mood, his hands placed on top of his head and he paced back and forth. Max walked down towards the desk, watching the nurse behind the counter dialling a telephone number quickly, most probably security.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
He stood, watching the apprehension in the room. The man turned around, looking at the floor, not noticing Max standing there. How did he know about Liz? His voice was clear, but the tone was confused.  
  
br  
  
br  
  
br  
  
"Mr Parker?"  
  
br  
  
br  
  
brbr  
  
br  
  
brbr  
  
br  
  
brbr  
  
br  
  
br 


	20. Born Is The Enemy

  
  
He turned around to see the one person he despised most in the world. "Where is she?"   
  
"How did you…?"   
  
"Where's my little girl?"   
  
"Mr Parker, Liz is fine and…"   
  
"Tell me where she is Max!"   
  
He was standing right in front of Max, getting ready to use force if he had to. Max needed an excuse, and he needed it fast.   
  
"She's sleeping!" He looked at the closed door of her room, making sure you couldn't see through to where she was. The man followed his line of vision. He saw the closed door and started walking right towards it. His feet were pounding the floor with every step he took, making a large noise every time his shoe hit the tiles. Max stepped in front of the man, not wanting him to get to the door.   
  
"Get out of my way Max!"   
  
"No! Mr Parker, I don't think it's a good idea for you to…"   
  
"I don't care what you think! That's my daughter in there!"   
  
"No, that's the person who used to be your daughter!"   
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"   
  
"You made your feelings towards her quite clear that day in the Crashdown!"   
  
"I…"   
  
"You really shouldn't be here!" Max turned around and walked into her room, remembering to lock the door behind him.   
  
Liz looked up at the man leaning against the door. He was breathing heavily, and she could tell he was angry. She had heard all of it, as the hospital walls were extremely thin, but she still wanted to know what had happened from Max's perspective.   
  
"What did he say?" She sat, looking at her thumbs as he walked around to the chair and sat down, sighing heavily.   
  
"He really wants to see you!"   
  
"How did he find out what had happened?"   
  
"I don't know…"   
  
Max placed his hand on Liz's, needing her to help him calm down. They both jumped when the door was opened, clearly remembering that Max had locked it. A nurse walked in carrying a tray of food, and she placed it on the small table next to the bed.   
  
"Is everything alright in here?"   
  
"Yes, thank you!"   
  
The nurse walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Max took the lid off the food, wondering what it was.   
  
"Meatloaf and veggies! And for desert, we have red jelly!"   
  
Liz rolled over onto her side, looking away from Max as a tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away quickly and pulled the sheets up around her shoulders.   
  
"Liz? Are you okay?"   
  
She had to hold back another tear as she spoke, not wanting to alert him that something was wrong. "Yeah, I'm just not very hungry, that's all!"   
  
"Liz…?"   
  
"I'm fine Max!"   
  
"You have to eat something!"   
  
"I'll have it later!"   
  
"It won't be here later! Either the nurse will come back and take it or Michael will eat it! Please eat something!"   
  
"I'm kind of tired Max!"   
  
"Liz…"   
  
When he got no response, Max figured that she was pretending to sleep so he would leave. Obeying her silent wishes, he stood up and left the room. He walked over to where Michael and Isabel were and sat down, stretching out his legs in front of him whilst sighing.   
  
"Bad day?"   
  
"How am I going to tell her?"   
  
"About what?" Isabel looked up from her magazine, confused about what was going on.   
  
"Zan!"   
  
Michael looked up at Max, surprise in his eyes. "You mean you still haven't told her? Maxwell, we've talked about this! We need to do something about Zan!"   
  
"Where is he?"   
  
"Cafeteria!"   
  
Max looked around, noticing an empty space where someone should have been. "I thought Maria was here?"   
  
"She's trying to calm down Liz's dad! Man he has a lot of anger! I'm surprised he didn't hit you before!"   
  
"You heard that?"   
  
"Max, everyone heard that! And from the sound of the conversation, you ended up as the bad guy!"   
  
He stood up, brushing a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go talk to him! Can you keep watch on Liz?"   
  
"Remember to duck!" Michael was being serious, which was a rare thing these days.   
  
"I meant Zan! Maybe, if I talk to him first, it'll make it easier for when I have to talk to Liz!"   
  
"Maxwell, you already 'have' to talk to her, you just don't want to! Maybe I should do it!"   
  
Max turned around and walked down the corridor, out of sight. They watched him walk, seeing the dreariness in his step. Michael turned to Isabel, a confused yet playful look on his face.   
  
"Was that a yes?"   
  


  
  
He walked up to the lone boy and sat opposite him. Max stared at his hands, not quite sure of what to say. Zan swallowed the bite of his burger and looked at Max, waiting for something to happen.   
  
"…hi?"   
  
Max's voice was nervous, like he really didn't want to be there.   
  
"What's up?"   
  
"Nothing much…"   
  
"How's Liz? Do you know when she can go home yet?"   
  
"She great! A little tired, but really well! As for home, well that's the thing…our lives, well, we don't exactly have a home! As soon as she can leave, so will we. We can't stay in Roswell Zan, and, I don't think you should stay with us!"   
  
His face was expressionless, staring at the man sitting across from him.   
  
"What? Did I do something?"   
  
"No, not at all! It's just that, you have the chance to lead a normal life Zan, that's why I gave you up, so you could be normal, without having to deal with everything else that we have to!"   
  
"Oh…" He looked down at his plate, trying to avoid eye contact with Max.   
  
"Zan, I promise, that when it's safe we can go and visit you, but I really don't want to put you in any more danger!"   
  
"So you're doing this to protect me? That's extremely rich of you!"   
  
"Zan, I'm really sorry! But Liz and I…"   
  
"Does she even know about me yet?"   
  
Max looked up with pleading eyes, but only met cold, hurt ones. He didn't have to speak, Zan already knew the answer.   
  
"You didn't tell her?" Zan stood up, pushing the chair behind him to the side. Zan was getting really angry now, staring into Max's eyes without any fear. The only other person who could do this was Liz; even Michael had trouble looking him strait in the eyes.   
  
"Zan, I'm sorry! I just needed to…"   
  
"No! You know what, maybe it would have been better if you were dead!" Zan stormed out of the cafeteria, not looking back to see Max covering his face with his hands, trying to cover up the tears streaming down his cheeks.   
  


  
  
Liz felt a shadow towering over her as she opened her eyes. She looked up at the person standing over her through hazy eyes.   
  
"Max?"   
  
The body spoke, sounding small and scared as he looked at her.   
  
"I'm sorry! I…I just wanted to meet you! I'm sorry!"   
  
He ran out of her room before she had a chance to reply. He ran out of the hospital and towards the desert, not ever wanting to come back to Roswell.   
  



End file.
